Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Destino Compartido
by Rio Orihara
Summary: Un pequeño Riolu de 15 años llamado Juan sueña con convertirse en un gran explorador de renombre en el gremio de su nueva ciudad. Destino compartido es una asociación dedicada a ayudar a todo aquél que lo necesite en un mundo que empieza a ser azotado por una misteriosa enfermedad que lleva a los Pokémon a volverse salvajes.
1. Prólogo: No es un gran día

**Prólogo: No es un gran día.**

* * *

"El gran día" marcaba el calendario de de Juan, un pequeño Riolu de 15 años, en el día que apenas comenzaba. El sol recién había salido y sus rayos ya entraban por la ventana de su habitación, pegándole directamente en la cara y cortándole el sueño en la parte más dramática del mismo.

\- Me pregunto si alguna vez podré terminarlo. – Se decía a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama dirigiéndose al baño sin detener a verse en el espejo para saludarse como hacía antes de mudarse a ese pueblo.

"El gran día" – leyó en el calendario escrito con su ilegible letra sobre la fecha del primero de marzo

¿Realmente será un gran día? – Se quedó pensando un momento parado viendo fijamente al calendario. La fecha había llegado ya y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Bajando las escaleras a paso lento entró a la cocina, donde su padre, Lucario, estaba preparando el desayuno para su hijo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Lamentablemente, Lucario poco sabía de cocina por lo que siempre terminaba arruinando la comida de algún modo u otro, resultando en comida preparada y latas abre fácil, comida que tenía un sabor horrible, que ninguno de los dos soportaba pero como era lo único que no podía arruinar era a lo que se debían acostumbrar de ahora en adelante.

La relación de Riolu con su padre no era de lo mejor, apenas hablaban en el día y nunca se miraban cara a cara. Eran nuevos en la ciudad y Riolu no tenía ningún amigo aún. En el lugar donde ahora vivían había muchos niños de la edad de Riolu pero este se creía que no podría agradarles y lo rechazarían al no poseer nada interesante o de valor monetario que compartir con ellos.

Es por eso que su calendario el día de hoy marcaba "El gran día". Hoy era el día de la prueba de admisión de nuevos reclutas del Gremio de la ciudad; "Destino compartido" era su nombre, haciendo honor a los lazos que se podían forjar con la gente que formaba parte de él, así como la dedicación del gremio por servir a los habitantes del lugar en todo lo que lo necesiten.

Esa descripción era lo que había motivado a Riolu a inscribirse para el examen, quería ayudar a las personas y que estas le estuvieran agradecidas con él para ganarse fama y dejar de ser un inútil. Además ¿Qué mejor lugar que un gremio lleno de gente nueva para hacer amigos?

Pero ahora sus mente pensaba lo opuesto, las cosas estaban bien tal y como se encontraban en ese momento, si lo pensaba y se refugiaba podía encontrar la forma de ser feliz a su modo ¿Por qué habría de arriesgarse a dejar la seguridad de su hogar para intentar algo en lo que podía fallar? Si no lo intentaba no podía fracasar ni tampoco habría alguien que se burlarse de él por intentarlo. Sin contar que la popularidad y reputación de ese gremio era grande, seguro que muchas personas intentarían entrar en él y las probabilidades de quedar electo eran muy pocas.

Y así, su temor y rechazo por salir se iba haciendo cada vez mayor hasta que su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta sencilla y obvia pero que le tomó mucho tiempo formular y expresarla por temor a lo que su hijo podría contestarle. - ¿Así que hoy es el gran día no? - Preguntó finalmente.

Riolu no respondió, en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta quedó en shock, soltó el tenedor de inmediato dejándolo caer al suelo creando un gran sonido vacío que llenó la habitación por un segundo, La cara de Riolu estaba bastante extraña, como si algo en él se hubiera roto. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos lentamente.

No era la pregunta en sí lo que lo había hecho ponerse de tal forma, sino la combinación de todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente que habían salido a flote al mismo tiempo.

¿Juan? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Le preguntó su padre de inmediato mientras brincaba la mesa para estar a su lado y poder abrazarle.

En cuanto sintió las manos de su padre Riolu lo sujetó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar a grito abierto en su pecho, contándole todo lo que había pensado desde hace días y sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre.

Después de un largo rato, Lucario logró calmar a Riolu y reconfortarlo con sus palabras de aliento y explicaciones. No es que fuese un gran orador y casualmente confundía términos o cambiaba palabras, pero Riolu logró descifrar el mensaje y sentirse bien, principalmente porque lo que más quería era expresarle sus sentimientos a alguien y que lo escuchasen.

La verdad no sé bien que decirte, Juan – Le expresó con angustia – Todos tenemos problemas o miedo de algo, pero no podemos correr de ellos, porque estos problemas son como pequeños monstruos que crecen con el tiempo, y cuanto más corres de ellos más les das tiempo de crecer. Es más fácil acabar con ellos cuando son del nivel de un Joltik que esperar e intentar superarlos cuando han superado el nivel de un Tyranitar. Aprende de la historia de tu madre y yo, todo esto pasó porque lo dejamos crecer por mucho tiempo y al final no pudimos hacerle frente. –Le comentaba Lucario hasta que logró tranquilizar a Riolu y motivarle con los ánimos suficientes y fuerza necesaria para acudir a la prueba del gremio con todas las ganas del mundo.

Entonces Riolu corrió a alistarse, tomó su mochila, vio su habitación una vez más y se miró al espejo una última vez, lo removió de la pared y despegó una foto escondida tras él. Se trataba de una foto suya con sus padres, Riolu estaba siendo cargado por su padre, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho o lo volvió a hacer mientras era acariciado por su madre, ella tenía un color un poco diferente y también se veía un tanto diferente al padre o a otros Pokémon pertenecientes a la especie.

\- Mamá, pronto podré cumplir mi sueño y hacer que estemos juntos de nuevo sin que nadie pueda decirnos nada, solo espera un poco. – Le hablaba Riolu a la foto antes de guardarla en su mochila y salir corriendo de nuevo. Se dirigía a la salida de su casa a toda velocidad cuando decidió frenar un momento y volver unos cuantos pasos lentamente hacia atrás.

\- Adiós papá. – Le dijo a Lucario dándole un fuerte abrazo al nivel de la cintura, el momento duró poco pero para Lucario fue una eternidad, estaba realmente feliz, incluso pensó que esa era la mayor alegría que había experimentado en su vida. En ese momento pensó en todo lo que nunca antes había pensado y se arrepintió de haber hecho sufrir tanto a Riolu por separarlo de su mamá. Pero Lucario ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo Lo único que podía hacer ya era devolverle el abrazo a Riolu.

– Yo también te quiero hijo mío, eres mi mayor éxito en la vida. – Le dijo Lucario a Riolu como pudo, ya que el nudo en la garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna. – ¡Juan! ¡No vayas a volver hasta que no cumplas tu sueño! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Da tu máximo y nunca te rindas! – Terminó de hablar Lucario y Riolu sólo le dio la espalda.

\- No soy… Tan débil como tú… - Respondió Riolu en voz baja sin voltear a verlo. – Algún Día volveré a este lugar para para traer de vuelta a mamá. Espérame.

Sin decir más, Riolu salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo mientras Lucario solo lo veía desaparecer en el camino colina arriba deseándole lo mejor en su aventura. Esperando por su regreso con gusto, sin importar cual fuese el resultado se prometió a él mismo estar ahí para recibir a su hijo con los brazos siempre abiertos.


	2. No puedo decir que seremos amigos

**Capítulo 1: No puedo decir que seremos amigos.**

* * *

Aún era de mañana y muchas tiendas no habían abierto para ese momento, por lo que la villa lucía semivacía para la hora en que Riolu iba pasando a paso veloz. Era una mañana fresca después de una noche en la que había llovido poco. La neblina se iba disipando lentamente y cuanto más tiempo corría, más gente iba saliendo de sus casas lentamente, poco a poco la ciudad comenzaba a llenarse de murmullos y sonidos de cortinas abriéndose una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho del lugar.

\- Perdón, perdón, disculpe, lo siento. – Se disculpaba Riolu mientras esquivaba a toda esa gente que se interponía en su camino de manera accidental para dirigirse cada uno al lugar de su trabajo diario. – A este paso llegaré tarde. Necesito encontrar un camino que esté libre de gente. – Pensaba mientras buscaba en los pasillos laterales un camino paralelo que se viera menos lleno. – El de la derecha se ve bien. – Dijo mientras doblaba por un callejón más húmedo e inclinado de lo normal para llegar a él.

En el momento en que salió del otro lado fue interceptado por otro Pokémon corriendo a toda velocidad haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por dónde andas!? – Le gritó el pequeño pokemon con el que había chocado mientras se ponía de pie. Se trataba de un Zorua que cargaba con un saco en el lomo.

\- Lo siento mucho, es que se me hace tarde. -Se disculpó Riolu agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Tarde para qué? - Le cuestionó el Pokémon zorrito sin darle más importancia al golpe que él mismo había ocasionado.

\- El examen del gremio, hoy es el gran día. - Respondió Riolu con prisa buscando ponerse en marcha.

\- Qué casualidad, yo también me dirijo a tomar el examen. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? - Le ofreció Zorua emocionado de conocer a alguien con el mismo destino que él.

\- mmmm… no lo sé… - Lo pensó Riolu un breve momento, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y rascando su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

\- Anda, será divertido y más fácil si vamos los dos. - Le intentó convencer Zorua con una gran sonrisa.

Riolu seguía dudando en aceptar la invitación, pero terminó cediendo a la presión e insistencia que el Pokémon frente a él ostentaba. – Si vienes conmigo te enseñaré un camino para llegar a tiempo. – Le dijo a Riolu mientras corría y saltaba sobre los varandales y tejados de las casas. No muy convencido Riolu decidió seguirlo, pero era muy lento como para seguirle el paso. Pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado en su casa le habían hecho perder algo de condición.

– ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? - Le gritaba Zorua deteniéndose cada tanto para esperarlo.

Para cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del gremio Riolu apenas y podía con su alma. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo por no quedarse demasiado atrás del Zorua y perderlo de vista que poco o nada podía moverse, aunque por un lado eso era lo mejor, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en recuperar sus energías y respirar correctamente tras todo el esfuerzo que hizo que no podía pensar ya en el temor de estar frente al gremio como había sentido otras tantas veces que se posó frente a su entrada. Sus pies también estaban destrozados, no había forma de salir huyendo en caso que algo saliera mal. Además a su lado ahora tenía a Zorua haciéndole compañía. No le agradaba del todo su actitud pero este se veía muy emocionado de haberlo conocido.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó Zorua una vez notó que Riolu ya había recuperado el aliento.

\- ¿En serio quieres saber mi nombre? – Le cuestionó Riolu extrañado por la manera en que Zorua llevaba muy rápido las cosas. Era una costumbre de aquel entonces solo compartir tu nombre de pila a tus mejores amigos y familia más cercana.

Claro, somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos se llaman por su nombre, que mejor forma de hacer el examen y comenzar una nueva vida que con un amigo al lado ¿no te parece? – Le decía Zorua para ganarse su confianza. – Mira, yo me llamo Kevin.

\- Mi nombre es Juan. – Le dijo a Zorua cerrando los ojos y extendiendo su mano para saludar formalmente a Zorua.

– Gran nombre, Juan. – Le elogió Zorua ignorando el saludo de Riolu y dejándolo con la mano extendida.

En eso la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la ceremonia comenzó a sonar repetidas veces. – Mira la hora. – Dijo Zorua con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, dándose vuelta para entrar al lugar sin esperar por su nuevo amigo Riolu, quien seguía con la mano extendida y los ojos cerrados. – Esforcémonos mucho Juan. – Le dijo a lo lejos.

Riolu entonces volteó a ver todo el jardín, notando a la gran cantidad de concursantes que hace un segundo parecían no estar ahí. En su soledad pudo darse cuenta de que tan grande era el lugar y que tan concurrido estaba en realidad. Sabía que habría mucha gente, pero no esperaba tanta como la que ahora veía de esquina a esquina. Sin darle mucho pensamiento al asunto entró al gremio buscando a Zorua. Miró a todas direcciones en su anhelo por encontrarlo, mas no consiguió visualizarlo.

Bienvenido a Destino compartido. – Le recibió un Audino gentilmente. – ¿Vienes al examen?

Riolu temeroso una vez más, se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo mover la cabeza haciendo una expresión de afirmación. – Por aquí, sígame. – Le dijo la Audino mostrándole el camino a paso rápido pero no lo suficiente como para que Riolu se quedase muy atrás. – Parece que este año tenemos muchos candidatos.- Inició conversación. - Irónicamente es el año que menos puestos fueron abiertos por lo que te deseo la mejor de las suertes de aquí en adelante, en caso de que apruebes nos estaremos veremos muy seguido como compañeros. En caso que no acredites te pido que no te desanimes, siempre podrás tomar el examen el próximo año si tus resultados fueron favorables. – Le comentó Audino a Riolu, pero por el murmullo que había en el lugar, este solo podía escuchar la mitad de lo que su guía hablaba.

Audino entonces llevó a Riolu hasta un gran salón lleno de sillas, casi todas ellas ocupadas y las que no lo estaban se iban acabando rápidamente. Audino vio esto y de inmediato le trajo una silla a Riolu, no era como las del resto, pero era una silla al fin. Al principio no quiso aceptarla pero tras mucha insistencia Audino, logró hacer que se sentara cuando un Pokémon comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

Se trataba de un Charmeleon vestido de lo más raro, su función era la de ser el presentador de la ceremonia. Riolu no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba diciendo o en este caso actuando, pasó más tiempo observando a todos los aspirantes que le hacían compañía ahora mismo así como al lugar en sí, haciéndose ilusiones de cómo usaría las instalaciones cuando formase parte del gremio para calmar un poco sus nervios.

En la parte alta había muchos pokemon observando, la mayoría con cara de vergüenza y pena por el discurso de Charmeleon. – Posiblemente miembros del gremio. – Pensó sin darle más importancia, lo que más llamó la atención fueron los tres pokemon sentados hasta el nivel superior. Charmeleon ya había explicado quienes eran, pero como Riolu no puso atención, no tenía la más mínima idea de su identidad. Trató de no darle más pensamientos al asunto y poner atención en un esfuerzo poco efectivo, no podía dejar de pensar en el aura de importancia que emanaban con su simple presencia.

Y así es como yo me volví super poderoso y me gané el derecho de ser su maestro de ceremonias hoy. ¡Yo! ¡El gran Rey Rojo! – divagaba Charmeleon en un tono fuerte y agresivo frente a todos apretando el micrófono entre sus garras. El Pokémon no había dejado de hablar cuando un temblor comenzó a sentirse.

– Ponte serio por una vez en tu vida. - Se escuchó desde el techo, acto seguido un pokemon cayó desde lo alto sobre la lagartija, dejándolo bajo tierra en el centro del escenario.

Se trataba de un Excadrill, líder del Gremio. Quien no se veía nada contento con el desempeño de Charmeleon. Riolu no era el único distraído según parece, muchos Pokémon lo estaban ignorando.

Excadrill entonces tomó el micrófono que había quedado en el suelo cerca suyo y buscó a alguien del público para que resumiera algo de lo que Charmeleon había dicho, nadie supo responder. Al final pidió ponerse de pie a Riolu para que intentara responder, para su sorpresa este se quedó petrificado sin siquiera intentar decir palabra alguna.

El líder del gremio volteó a ver al Charmeleon que con dificultad seguía luchando por salir del pozo en el que se encontraba atorado. No podía creer lo mucho que había arruinado la misión tan importante que le había asignado personalmente para ser el maestro de ceremonia del evento que solo se celebraba una vez al año. Charmeleon estaba apenado por haber enfadado así a Excadrill y sólo desvió la mirada hacia el público, donde Riolu permanecía de pie frente a su silla totalmente paralizado.

Y bien, esa fue la presentación de inauguración. – Continuó hablando Excadrill. – Mi nombre es Simon, soy el jefe del gremio pero supongo que ya todos me conocen. Les deseo éxito a todos en la prueba. En este momento están siendo colocados los carteles afuera con la lista del orden de los exámenes y jueces para cada uno. Ánimo y den su mejor esfuerzo para compartir en conjunto de un destino maravilloso. – Habiendo dicho esto, Excadrill se retiró del escenario permitiendo que todos los asistentes se dirigieran a la entrada mientras él se juntaba con los tres Pokémon que observaban desde lo alto.

Riolu sentía como el temor le iba invadiendo poco a poco temeroso de lo que el futuro le tenía esperado en sus pruebas. Solo le quedaba confiar en que todo saldría bien.


	3. No puedo arruinar la prueba de velocidad

** Capítulo 2: No puedo arruinar la prueba de velocidad.**

* * *

Estando Riolu cerca de la entrada consiguió ser de los primeros en salir del lugar para ver las listas. Su examen, así como el de todos los demás constaba de tres pruebas; una de velocidad, una de juicio y una de combate, que reflejaban los requisitos principales para cualquier explorador. Su juez en las dos primeras pruebas sería un Gallade, y en la batalla sería un Bisharp.

Su primera prueba, la de velocidad comenzaba en 15 minutos, tiempo que iba a utilizar para calentar y prepararse, no contaba con que se encontraría nuevamente con Zorua antes de conseguirlo. – ¡Juan! – Le gritó de entre la multitud que se acumulaba frente a los carteles. – ¿Ya te encontraste? – preguntó de inmediato.

\- Sí, ya. - Respondió Riolu nervioso y cortante, no quería perder su concentración.

\- ¿Qué prueba te tocó primero? - Preguntó un Zorua inquieto desesperado por hacerle plática.

\- La de velocidad en 15 minutos según parece. - Respondió con una pequeña risa que mostraba su inquietud.

-¡Genial! a mí también me tocó esa con un Gallade como juez. - Contestó Zorua con entusiasmo. - Espero que te vaya bien, pero te seré sincero, si corres como lo hiciste en esta mañana no puedo más que esperar que los demás concursantes sean un montón de Spindas mareados. - Se burló de manera inocente. - Sabes que sólo bromeo.

\- Jaja sí verdad, - Rió con pena. - Lo mejor será que comience a calentar para estar mejor preparado si quiero mejorar lo de esta mañana.

\- Pero cuéntame ¿Qué te pareció la ceremonia? - Continuó Zorua tratando de animar a su nuevo amigo. - Vi que te pararon pero te quedaste mudo, no te culpo, yo también estaba tan emocionado que no pude concentrarme en ningún momento. Ese Charmeleon no tenía facilidad de palabra. No es que yo diga que la tenga, claro. Míralo, ahí está, con sus amigos. - Apuntó hacia las gradas con la nariz, donde podía verse en compañía de una Lopunny y un Zangoose. - Me pregunto qué rango tendrán en el gremio.

\- ¿Rango? - Riolu volvió a quedarse perdido.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - Preguntó notando la expresión de su rostro, por lo que mejor decidió comenzar a explicar. - Los integrantes del gremio están acomodados en niveles, en cuanto mayor tiempo tengas y mejor sea tu habilidad, además de la dificultad de las misiones que realices, tu rango va en aumento. Todos los nuevos integrantes comienzan en Rango E, que es el más deficiente, pero conforme llevas las misiones que te asignan, tu rango Aumenta a D, pero no es todo, tu rango puede bajar si no mantienes un nivel constante que apunte cada vez más alto. Y conforme tengas un rango más elevado, más difícil es subir a un rango aún más superior. Por ejemplo pasar del rango E al D puede tomar de 5 misiones, pero pasar de un D a un C puede necesitar 50 misiones de alta exigencia. Y conforme más avanzas más difícil se vuelve. A eso súmale el hecho de que en el Gremio sólo pueden existir una determinada cantidad de integrantes en un mismo nivel. Por ejemplo en este momento existen 3 integrantes en Rango S, Garchomp, Bisharp y Gallade, que es el límite, si un nuevo Pokémon llega a ese Rango, significa que un Pokémon de los anteriores bajará a rango A.

Y así, Zorua le siguió explicando a Riolu sobre los rangos hasta que llegó el tiempo de la prueba sin que Riolu pudiera prepararse y calentar para el exámen. – Ups. Mira la hora. Lamento haberte distraído – Se disculpó Zorua con sinceridad.

En eso Gallade apareció por detrás de ellos y se presentó ante los 15 pokemon que iban a tomar la primer prueba.

– Yo seré su primer juez y mi deber es tomarles el tiempo que tardan en recorrer el perímetro del campo de entrenamiento. - Habló el miembro rango S con una voz clara y elocuente. - En esta prueba no hay ganadores o perdedores directos, pero al final, los puntos acumulados aquí pueden representar un gran peso a la hora de decidir quién entra y quién no, los tiempos obtenidos son definitivos y serán juzgados individualmente a mi parecer y según el Pokémon que la cursa, ya que no sería lo mismo medir la velocidad de un Dodrio contra la de un Golem . ¿Está todo claro? - Terminó de explicar para dar comienzo a la prueba sin entretenerse demasiado en volver a repetir lo ya dicho. - Como en un gremio todos somos como una gran familia unida me tomaré la confianza de llamarlos por su nombre. - Leyó el primer nombre desplegado en su lista. - ¡Jesus! En tu marca… listo… ¡ya! ¡Vamos!

Tras escuchar el silbido el Pidgeotto comenzó a volar tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitieron entre las ráfagas de aire mientras los demás Pokémon se quedaron viendo su recorrido en silencio.

\- Vaya, sí que es rápido, me pregunto si yo podré hacer un buen tiempo. – Discutía en su mente Riolu para cuando el Pidgeotto llegó a la meta.

Anotando el tiempo que Pidgeotto había conseguido no esperó mucho tiempo para llamar al siguiente Pokémon de la lista, todos debían estar preparados ya que nadie sabía el orden en que Gallade los nombraría. El tiempo de reacción jugaba un factor determinante en este prueba. - ¡Kevin es tu turno! ¡Vamos ya! - Gritó alto y claro dando inicio a la prueba de Zorua.

Sin demorarse mucho Zorua salió corriendo incluso más rápido de lo que Riolu lo había visto desplazarse durante esa mañana. Era tan rápido que el circuito no fue un problema para él, a la mitad del camino aprovechó incluso para bajar un poco la velocidad al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a tararear su canción favorita para motivarse a si mismo, en un momento especifico cerca del final incluso dio la impresión de estar bailando, cosa que hizo con soltura una vez que cruzó la meta.

\- No me gusta su actitud pero sí que fue particularmente rápido en la prueba incluso entre los de su especie. – Comentaba Gallade para sí mismo mientras tomaba nota del tiempo de Zorua aunque todos menos el Pokémon zorro pudieron escucharlo. – ¡Juan! Listo… ¡Ya! - Gritó sin demorar.

Riolu no estaba listo en realidad, pero salió corriendo como pudo apenas escuchó su nombre. Inició tan rápido y sin medir su energía que para la mitad del camino ya se había quedado sin aire, aún así no dejó de correr pese a que ya no podía más y su velocidad se encontraba mermada en un nivel considerable que lo hacía poner un pie delante del otro con torpeza. Cuando cruzó la meta se detuvo de inmediato para vomitar sobre la pista, acto seguido cayó de lleno al pasto sobre su espalda, luchando por no perder la conciencia.

\- Maldición seguro que perderé muchos puntos por eso, además de los que ya perdí por mi pésima actuación. Esto no podía ser peor. – Se quejaba Riolu en su interior mientras intentaba ponerse de pie una vez que se normalizó su respiración. El resto de concursantes se mostró molesto y disgustado de que ahora la prueba consistía en correr hasta el vómito de Riolu. Poco pudieron hacer para cambiar ese hecho si Gallade no decía nada y tuvieron que realizar su examen con resignación.

Su próxima prueba comenzaba en una hora exacta a partir de ese momento, y aprovechando que no vio a Zorua por ningún lado decidió apresurarse a buscar el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo su evaluación. Una vez dio con el gimnasio se sentó en una de las bancas exteriores para prepararse mentalmente y no arruinarlo como ya lo había hecho en la prueba anterior. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los re abrió vio que alguien estaba sentada junto a él mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa que denotaba pasión y emoción. Una pequeña Eevee le saludó.


	4. No puedes ser más incomprendida

**Capítulo 3: No puedes ser más incomprendida.**

* * *

\- Oh los siento, no quería molestarte. - Le dijo a Riolu sin dejar quitar la mirada de encima suyo, se trataba de una pequeña Eevee que no dejaba de mover la cola de un lado a otro. – ¡Hola, Me llamo Cristal, como la cerveza! ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó Riolu un tanto molesto por verse invadido en su espacio personal.

\- Soy una Eevee. - Aseguró la Eevee feliz.

\- ¿Hola? - Respondió Riolu después de una pausa prolongada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Se emocionó Eevee por entablar conversación, escuchando más un saludo que una pregunta en la anterior reacción de Riolu.

\- Juan... - Respondió a regañadientes, comprendió que sería inútil tratar de librarse de ella.

\- Que bonito nombre, me gusta. - Comenzó a repetirlo de forma incesante. - Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan ¿sabes? tu nombre me da hambre. - Expresó sin dar tiempo a respirar.

\- ¿Ah? - Riolu volvió a perderse en la conversación.

\- Juan suena como Jamón ¿no te parece? - Expresó Eevee feliz de su inocente descubrimiento. - ¡Juanmón!

\- No veo la relación… - Habló en voz baja Riolu. - ¡Además se te ha olvidado quitar la n que ya moviste hasta el final del nombre! - Pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza en lo que trataba de moverse poco a poco para alejarse de la Eevee que le estaba quitando mucho tiempo; esta sólo se le acercó más quedando ahora casi encima de él.

\- ¿Crees que tus papás tenían hambre cuando te tuvieron? Yo pienso que sí. Mis padres me dijeron que me tuvieron bajo la influencia del alcohol ¿No te parece interesante? Es decir no es como si a mí me gustase la cerveza por eso o tú tuvieras hambre toda tu vida. Aún así nuestros padres suelen nombrarnos en relación a algo que a ellos les gusta, como si nosotros tuviéramos sus mismos gustos o eso quisieran, intentan moldearnos a su modo y no pueden soportar la idea de que pensemos diferente a ellos. Es por eso que escapé de casa y entré a este concurso. ¿Tú también escapastes de casa por la misma razón que yo ¿a que si? No me digas más, sé lo que se siente, me da gusto poder encontrar a alguien normal con quien hablar, todos están muy interesados en esto que ni se detienen para saludar, pero tú te miras diferente. Creo que hacemos una bonita pareja. ¿Tú no crees que hagamos una bonita pareja? Deberíamos casarnos y tener muchos hijos. Pero eso no llevaría al inicio, ¿Cómo llamaríamos a nuestros hijos? Cómo sabemos qué le va a gustar y qué no, deberíamos llamarle en relación a algo que nos guste porque es muy probable que le guste lo que a nosotros nos gusta. ¿Qué te gusta? Yo creo que si es niño deberíamos llamarlo Juan porque a mí me gusta Juan y tú te llamas Juan, y si es niña la llamaríamos Cristal, como yo porque yo te gusto. ¿No te parece genial mi idea? A mí me parece muy genial, tan genial como ese sexy charmeleon de antes, también lo viste ¿a que si? Era tan guapo, en cuanto lo vi por primera vez dije: "¡Tengo que ser suya!" ¡SUFICIENTE! – Calló de pronto la Eevee para abrazar a Riolu por un largo rato. Este Intentó hablar en varias ocasiones pero cada que lo intentaba Eevee lo apretaba más fuerte para que callara.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? - Preguntó Eevee un poco triste. - Es la campana de mi siguiente prueba. Fue muy divertido hablar contigo pero me debo de marchar. Te veo al final del examen para planear más seriamente nuestra relación y la cantidad de hijos que tendremos. Adiós. – Tras esto la Eevee se marchó rápidamente mientras Riolu seguía procesando toda la basura que le había dicho.

Entonces recordó que la campana había sonado ya y entró apresurado al gran gimnasio. Para este momento Gallade ya estaba dentro presentándose con el resto de aspirantes. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó a Riolu apenas apenas lo vio entrar, Riolu se limitó a sentirse avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Después de eso Gallade prosiguió con las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer en esta ocasión.

\- La prueba consiste en lo siguiente. -Inició con la explicación hablando fuerte y claro, odiaba repetir las cosas dos veces. - Aquí será evaluado su valor y criterio ante situaciones extremas. Deberán tomar un costal de papas y escalar las plataformas para comenzar con la pista de obstáculos. Muchas de las misiones que realizamos en este gremio es el rescate de pokemon en peligro por lo que por lo que debemos tomar decisiones ágiles de la que dependerá la seguridad de nuestro protegido y la de nosotros mismos. Los Pokémon que están allá arriba no los van a atacar pero ustedes tampoco pueden atacarlos. No hay límite de tiempo pero en el momento en que ellos los atrapen la prueba termina y ustedes pierden, el saco no es necesario llevarlo hasta el final pero si les dará punto extras, si el saco cae al suelo o ustedes lo sueltan ya no podrán recogerlo. – Terminó de hablar y de inmediato subió a la parte de arriba en un solo salto. – El primero en salir será Juan en el momento en que yo lo diga. Toma tu saco, preparado… listo… ¡Ya!

El curso era realmente sencillo y estaba especialmente diseñado para Pokémon bípedos, en teoría, consistía en subir por una escalera de cuerda hasta el segundo nivel, pero claro, con la diferencia que debía cargar con un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Riolu no tenía una buena condición física, eso había quedado más que claro para todos en la prueba anterior, pero si poseía una gran fuerza innata, era un Pokémon del tipo lucha después de todo. No fue un problema para él llegar hasta arriba con el saco sobre su espalda.

El verdadero reto llegó cuando alcanzó el segundo nivel. Estaba formado por muchas plataformas y colchones apilados entre sí, sin un orden específico, creando una gran desbalance en las plataformas, volviéndolas inestables al pisarlas.

En cuanto dio el primer paso no pudo evitar sentir vértigo y náuseas al experimentar cómo la plataformas se inclinaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver el suelo sin cambiar de posición. El Pokémon se quedó paralizado, no podía moverse más, seguramente si lo hacía caería al fondo con todo y costal, pensaba.

Los Pokémon que se supone debían hacer de obstáculos sólo se le quedaron mirando por instrucciones de Gallade en espera a que Riolu reaccionase, mientras que todos los pokemon en la parte de abajo comenzaban a impacientarse, le empezaban a gritar cosas y hacerle mofa. Afortunadamente Riolu estaba tan asustado como para ponerles atención. No podía escuchar otra cosa que el latir de su corazón acelerado.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No te preocupes, nada malo te pasará. ¡No tienes nada qué temer! – Gallade le gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde la parte de atrás, sacando a Riolu de su trance. – Además ya dejaste tu almuerzo en la pista de carreras. – Le comentó cuando vio que sí lo estaba ayudando.

Si me caigo… ¿Tú me salvarás? – Le preguntó Riolu temblando, abrazando el costal con los ojos llorosos.

No te vas a caer. – Le respondió Gallade. – Mientras confíes en tu habilidad no hay oportunidad de que las cosas salgan mal ni por accidente.

Gracias a esas sencillas palabras de motivación la mente de Riolu había cambiado. Confiaba en la inspiración que Gallade le había infundido y su temor fue removido por completo un breve instante, el tiempo necesario para poder terminar con la prueba de la mejor manera. Saltó de plataforma en plataforma apresuradamente, muchas de ellas se cayeron; pero mientras lo hacían Riolu las usaba para saltar a las otras sin perder el impulso del momento. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el Sableye y el Krokorok que debían perseguirlo ya no tenían una plataforma cercana a la cual moverse, se habían quedado atorados sin poder actuar o ser una molestia para el pokemon. Riolu llegó a la meta con todo y costal sin saber cómo lo había logrado. Todos los Pokémon de abajo se quedaron asombrados. Se tomó su tiempo, pero al final logró hacerse de todos los puntos de bonificación.

Después de terminar, Riolu salió mucho más confiado del gimnasio, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra pero ya no podía entrar a ver como les iba al resto de los concursantes, sólo le quedaba esperar en el exterior.


	5. No puedes permitirte perder

_**Capítulo 4: No puedes permitirte perder**_

* * *

\- Creo que voy bien, si gano la batalla seguro estoy dentro sin importar como me haya ido en la carrera. – Se decía Riolu repetidamente para calmarse mientras tomaba un refresco y un refrigerio gratis antes de de la batalla para recuperar energías. El sándwich, como siempre ocurre cuando es regalado, era insípido, pero para Riolu, que ya tenía mucho tiempo comiendo comida enlatada o quemada, le sabía a gloria. Pasó el resto de su hora libre en soledad, meditando, observando a los concursantes ir y venir de un lado a otro, cuestionando cuál de ellos sería su oponente, esperando que le tocase alguien fácil.

Cuando la campana sonó se dirigió de inmediato al campo de batalla donde Bisharp ya los estaba esperando. Un breve repaso con la mirada desde el interior hacia las gradas le permitió encontrarse con la mirada al Charmeleon de la ceremonia, quien había pasado el resto del día observando los combates junto a sus amigos. Éste le sonrió levemente, no obstante Riolu desvió los ojos antes de atreverse a responder o regresar el saludo.

\- Y con ustedes una muestra más de la gran popularidad de Demian. – Mencionó la Lopunny sentada al lado de Charmeleon para burlarse de como Riolu ignoró a su compañero de equipo.

\- No es mi culpa María. - Respondió Charmeleon. - Ese niño seguramente tiene problemas para socializar.¡Y ayer te dije que a partir de ahora deberán referirse a mí como "Rey Rojo"! – Terminó por reclamar.

\- Entonces ese Riolu se parece a ti. – Intervino en la conversación el Zangoose sentado al otro lado de Charmeleon haciendo referencia a la excentricidad de Charmeleon.

\- ¡Tú guarda silencio Javier! - Exclamó Charmeleon con fuerza. - Y suelta mi brazo. – Le ordenó a Zangoose, retirando su enorme cuerpo de encima por su propia cuenta.

\- Pues con problemas o no ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Ese niño es monísimo! ¡Lo necesito todo para mí! – Exclamaba Lopunny. – ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Riolu! – se puso de pie para animarlo con todas sus fuerzas desde las gradas. Riolu la escuchó y cuando la vio se apenó girando la cabeza un poco hacia el lado opuesto, fingiendo no escuchar nada. – ¡Qué lindo es! – Se derretía Lopunny por dentro.

\- Nunca cambiarás mujer. – Comentó Charmeleon cruzando los brazos por los celos.

\- Qué se le va a hacer. Cuando alguien te gusta, te gusta y nada lo puede cambiar. – Imperó Zangoose.

\- ¡A ti te dije que soltaras mi brazo! –Le insistió Charmeleon alejándose un poco de él para acercarse a Lopunny y abrazarla. Zangoose insistió en abrazarlo igual.

No era que alguno tuviera especial en interés por aquél niño, el grupo simplemente llevaba todo el día observando las batallas, compitiendo entre ellos por ver quién acertaba más ganadores para determinar a un perdedor que tuviera que cumplir con las órdenes de los otros dos el resto de la semana. En cuanto terminaron de ver a Riolu fijaron su vista en cualquier otro objetivo, solo para repetir un diálogo similar con su nueva víctima.

\- ¡Escuchen! – Gritó fuerte el Bisharp en el centro del estadio a los participantes. – Esta prueba trata de una batalla just entre aspirantes, si ganan están dentro, si pierden están fuera ¿Preguntas? - No esperó a que alguien tuviera tiempo de preguntar nada antes de proseguir con la explicación. - Hagan una fila y saquen un número de la caja, dicho número indicará la zona del estadio donde librarán su combate, el Pokémon que saque el el mismo número al suyo será su rival. ¡Pongan atención y no fallen, el que se equivoque de zona o me haga perder el tiempo será descalificado!.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta una fila de 23 Pokémon se había formado justo delante de Riolu. Le tocó ser el último en pasar a la urna a tomar su boleto ante un Bisharp que se encontraba impaciente y molesto por lo mucho que se había demorado el primer Pokémon de la fila, un Ampharos, en elegir su número. La simple mirada de Bisharp en ese momento le hizo temblar de miedo cuando este mismo le entregó el número que sobraba directamente en la mano. - ¡Tienen un minuto a partir de ahora para reunirse con su oponente en su zona destinada! - Gritó Bisharp en voz alta a la cara de Riolu sin notar su presencia realmente.

Desdoblando el papel con sus manos aún temblando por los nervios y miedo, aprendió que su zona era la número 6. Zona que para su suerte era la más cercana a donde se encontraba. O al menos eso pensó al inicio, pero tan pronto como se puso de pie en ella entró en duda sobre si el círculo del suelo marcaba un 6 o un 9, intentó confirmarlo con los números adyacentes,más no parecían seguir un orden específico, a un lado suyo se encontraba el 4 y al otro el 11, todos los números estaban desordenados. Riolu solo se quedó parado en ese número esperando lo mejor cuando el lapso de tiempo llegó a su fin. Todos los Pokémon se encontraban listos en su zona para iniciar el combate, con excepción de uno que tenía el mismo problema que Riolu.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Efren? ¿No sabes contar? – Le preguntó Bisharp en un tono sarcástico al Bidoof perdido.

– Sí, pero es que no logro distinguir qué zona es la 6. – Contestó el Bidoof temblando muerto de miedo igual o más que Riolu.

– Veamos, allá hay un 6 y por allá también hay un 6. ¿Teniendo dos zonas para ti no logras encontrar una? Todos los demás encontraron a su oponente de inmediato y tú no logras ubicarte contra uno solo. – Se burló Bisharp.

– Lo que pasa es que... - Intentó contestar el Bidoof cuando fue interrumpido por Bisharp.

– ¡Juan! ¿Qué número eres? – Le preguntó Bisharp desde el otro lado.

\- El seis señor. – Respondió Riolu sonando bastante seguro, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo por ser expuesto de la misma forma.

\- ¡Mario! ¿Qué número eres? – Volvió a preguntar Bisharp.

\- El... ¿nueve? – Contestó Ampharos nervioso, girando su boleto sin saber que número era realmente.

\- ¿Cuál dices que era tu número? – Le preguntó entonces a Bidoof.

Bidoof de inmediato fue a acomodarse frente a Riolu y, apenado, pidió disculpas a todos. Cuando de nuevo fue cuestionado por Bisharp. – ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le preguntó sumamente fastidiado. - Te equivocaste, ya perdiste, no tienes derecho a intentar participar en esta prueba. - Le informó en su ya establecido tono de burla. - ¿Así que por qué no dejas el campo para que la gente lista pueda participar? Aquí no necesitamos a la gente que no sabe hacer una simple pregunta. Y ni te molestes en regresar el próximo año, desde este momento estás fichado en este gremio. Adiós. – Bidoof comenzó a llorar y se marchó destrozado mentalmente. No sólo había sido humillado, había sido expulsado permanentemente de un gremio que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de empezar. A juzgar por su mirada parecería que en cualquier momento vomitaría todo lo que había en su interior, sangre incluida, pero afortunadamente no pasó así. Al menos no ahí.

\- ¡Mario! ¿Dónde está tu compañero? –Preguntó Bisharp una vez que respiró profundo para serenarse.

\- Parece que tuvo que marcharse temprano. - Habló muy confiado, como si supiera exactamente lo que le había pasado.

\- Ese Sandslash también está dado de baja, ¡si lo ven díganle que ni se acerque el resto del año! - Lo marcó con rojo en su lista. - Asociate con Juan.

Sin tener tiempo de lamentarse por la reciente expulsión de Bidoof que frustró su plan, Ampharos corrió rápido para llegar con Riolu antes que Bisharp se enojara más, no obstante su mirada se veía tranquila, parecía que el efecto de enojo se le había pasado.

\- ¡Comiencen! - Gritó Bisharp levantando la mano. Ambos Pokémon comenzaron su batalla dominados por los nervios y guiados por el miedo.

Tras varios segundos observándose a los ojos Riolu notó que Ampharos no tenía ninguna intención de hacer un movimiento, por lo que empezó él con un ataque frontal, haciendo patada baja en Ampharos, poniéndolo de rodillas de inmediato, seguido de dos palmeos que impactaron antes que pudiera ponerse de pie. Ampharos no podía competir con la energía de Riolu. Aquel Ampharos era mucho mayor que el resto de todos los aspirantes. Había reprobado ya el examen 7 años seguidos y su motivación desaparecía poco a poco, los golpes de Riolu eran demasiado rápidos para él. Nada podía hacer para esquivarlos, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era gritar y gemir cada vez con mas desesperación ante los impactos. Situación que de forma subconsciente obligó a Riolu a bajar la intensidad de sus golpes; no quería parecer un aprovechado o un sanguinario frente a Bisharp y el resto del público. La batalla tenía que ser un deporte para desplegar habilidad, y de todos los enfrentamientos del momento parecía ser solo él el que estaba haciendo sufrir a su oponente. Volvió entonces a hacer un Palmeo pero ahora mucho más lento y suave, lo suficiente como para que la habilidad de estática de Ampharos entrase en juego por el tiempo de contacto, paralizándolo en el acto. Ampharos no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de inmediato se lanzó de cuerpo contra su rival llevándolo al suelo, donde lo abatió con un ataque constante de impactruenos directos sobre él. Riolu perdió la batalla por cederle una oportunidad a su oponente.

Después de ser curado por Audino, Riolu salió deprimido del lugar. Se lamentaba por haber perdonado a Ampharos, pero nada había ya que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que pasó. Los resultados serían dados en dos horas, Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en lo bien que lo había hecho en la prueba de decisión, Bisharp había visto sus ágiles movimientos en batalla y la carrera no la había hecho tan mal fuera del vómito. Aún tenía una oportunidad de acreditar, y cuanto más tiempo lo pensaba, más se convencía de lo bien que había hecho las cosas.

El tiempo pasó lento pero finalmente llegó la hora, los resultados fueron colocados en el panel principal del gremio. En su camino para revisar se encontró a Zorua, quien se le pegó de inmediato para presumirle su excelencia en las tres pruebas, más dejó de hablar tan rápido como vio la cara de preocupación de Riolu.

Una vez de frente al panel comenzaron a revisar, Zorua estaba dentro de los primeros lugares, se emocionó por eso, pero no demasiado, pues él mismo confiaba en que iba a aprobar, además que quería evitar herir a Riolu, quien seguía desesperado por no ver su nombre. Bajando más en la lista encontraron también el nombre de la Eevee que había conocido esa tarde, Cristal, quien había pasado demostrando excelencia en velocidad y una extraña victoria en la batalla, pero un fracaso total en la prueba de decisión.

Sólo faltaba una hoja por ver, aquella de la que dependía todo. ¿Su nombre iba a aparecer entre los victoriosos? ¿O el destino se burlaría cruelmente de él y su mala decisión?


	6. No puedo detenerme

_**Capítulo 5: No puedo detenerme.**_

* * *

La última lista recién había sido publicada. Tanto Riolu como Zorua buscaban desesperadamente encontrar el nombre de Juan por cualquier parte.

Bajaron la vista poco a poco para no perderse en ningún momento, pero resultó inútil. No importaba cuantas veces lo mirasen, el nombre de Riolu no aparecía en la lista. No había pasado el examen, un fatal error llamado compasión le había truncado toda oportunidad.

Riolu se sentía terrible, Zorua podía verlo en su cara, cualquiera podía verlo fácilmente, y la verdad es que sabía que a nadie le importaba, no era el único en su condición, la mayoría de los aspirantes habían sido rechazados. Todos tenían la misma cara de tristeza que Riolu, pero Riolu tenía algo que ellos no tenían; Un amigo en cual llorar para ese momento. Zorua le ofreció su hombro con señas pero Riolu lo rechazó varias veces.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Preguntó Riolu con una voz rota y cabeza baja. Fuiste de los pocos que pasaste. Deberías estar feliz, no tiene caso que te preocupes por mí, no quiero afectar tu felicidad. Vamos, salta de alegría. – Le insistió Riolu mientras le aplaudía con una sonrisa forzada y falsa.

Sí. Tienes razón. ¿A que soy realmente sorprendente no? – Le preguntó tanto para aumentarse el ego como para intentar cambiar el tema a uno más alegre. Aunque era inútil, era exactamente el mismo tema, sólo que visto de otra forma. O al menos así lo sentía Riolu, mas no dijo nada ya que intentaba auto convencerse de lo mismo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, la multitud se dispersaba y se hacía cada vez menor. No tenía caso que siguieran ahí, pues comenzaba a anochecer y la temperatura descendía al mismo tiempo que las nubes de lluvia se acumulaban en el cielo.

¡Juaaaaaaaaaan! – Se escuchó gritar a una voz aguda que se acercaba cada vez más desde sus espaldas hasta que llegó a abrazarlo. Se trataba de la Eevee había conocido unas horas antes durante la prueba. – ¿Cómo estás? – Cuestionó como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Riolu sólo le sonrió.

¿Quién es ella? – Le preguntó Zorua a Riolu.

Es una Eevee que conocí hace unas horas. – Respondió Riolu. – Se llama… Se llama…

¡Cristal! – Terminó Eevee la oración de Riolu. – Cristal. Mucho gusto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó a Zorua, pero éste no contestó, sólo se limitó a verla de forma rara.

¡Oye Juan! ¿No te parece extraño? Tú estás aquí pero no apareces en esas listas, seguro que se les olvidó incluirte. ¡Vamos a preguntar qué pasó! – intentó jalarlo de un brazo mas Riolu se negó con resistencia, evitando moverse un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

Déjalo así. – Dijo en voz baja. – La verdad es que no pasé el examen, lo arruiné desde el comienzo. Soy un verdadero fracaso. - Mencionó tras levantar el cuello hacia atrás para no verlos a la cara.

¿Qué estás diciendo Juan? - le preguntó algo desilusionada, dejando de jalarlo. Por fin parecía haber entrado en algo de razón, acercándose para abrazarlo sin decir nada más.

Ya olvídalo, lo mejor será que me vaya, no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. – Riolu comenzó a llorar a grito abierto y se echó a correr a la salida. Eevee iba a comenzar a seguirlo pero Zorua la detuvo de la cola.

– La verdad es que lo que dijo es cierto, no tiene caso que siga aquí si no pasó el examen. – Le dijo Zorua intentando convencerla. Al principio Eevee sólo se enojó con Zorua pero cuanto más lo pensaba más aceptaba que esa era la verdad.

\- Juan… Estaré esperando tu regreso el tiempo que sea necesario. Quiero formar el mejor equipo contigo…

Por favor todos los pokemon de las listas reúnanse cerca de mí para comenzar con la ceremonia de aceptación. – Imperó Gallade.

Contandolos a todos, los números parecían concordar pero había algo diferente entre ellos y la lista que él tenía. – ¿A dónde fue el otro compañero suyo que estaba aquí? – Les preguntó a Zorua e Eevee pero en eso otro pokemon interrumpió la conversación con un grito y saltos de alegría. Se trataba de Ampharos, quien no podía contenerse de la emoción de haber pasado por fin el examen de admisión tras múltiples fallos año tras año.

\- ¿Ampharos? ¿Te llamas Mario no? - Le cuestionó Gallade. Era imposible no saberse su nombre ya. Básicamente era un chiste viviente entre los miembros del gremio que lo veían intentar entrar año con año.

\- ¡Así es! – Gritó extasiado.

\- Es raro, no tengo tu hoja. – Afirmó extrañado. – Como sea, está comenzando a hacer frío aquí y ya oscureció. ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañan todos a dentro para arreglar esto e iniciar con la cena de bienvenida? – Les sugirió mientras avanzaba a la entrada, donde Bisharp estaba parado esperando por él.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Se quejó Gallade con Bisharp acerca de la lista en voz baja mientras que los nuevos integrantes pasaban por la entrada.

\- Las listas cambiaron a último momento. – Le respondió Bisharp. – Viste la batalla de Mario y Garchomp puede confirmarte sobre su desempeño en las otras dos pruebas.

\- Sí pero - Trató de apelar una razón antes de ser interrumpido

\- Sabes que los espacios estaban contados y al final el promedio de Mario fue mejor que el de ese otro chico. - Cerró Bisharp el tema de conversación.

\- Dale, ya entiendo. - Lo dejó por la paz aunque se veía inconforme con la decisión.

Los 18 pokemon estaban felices como nunca, pero el más feliz de todos ellos era Mario, quien no dejaba de gritar y saltar de alegría. Zorua estaba feliz pero le interesaba más verse genial para los demás del lugar, no quería comportarse como niño frente a los veteranos. Por otro lado Cristal seguía con la cara de despistada de siempre, hablando con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

\- Hola. Me llamo Cristal y soy una Eevee ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó al Rockruff sentado a un lado lado suyo en la mesa donde estaban sirviendo los platillos de la cena.

\- ¡Yo fui el super maestro de ceremonias y ahora soy el Rey Rojo! ¿Por qué ahora tengo que estar aquí atrás usando un delantal? – Se quejaba Charmeleon en la cocina mientras preparaba platos a prisa y se los pasaba a Lopunny y Zangoose para que los fuesen a servir a la mesa.

\- Vamos, ni que fuera tan malo. Además te hace resaltar el rojo de las escamas. – Le intentaba convencer el Zangoose que también llevaba un delantal puesto.

\- Pero es indignante. – Mantenía su postura Charmeleon cruzando los brazos.

\- Sólo tómalo como un favor hacia mí. – Le comentó Lopunny guiñandole el ojo y agudizando un poco más su voz, haciendo que la cara de charmeleon se pusiera más colorada de lo que ya es normalmente.

Una vez que terminaron de servir los platos. Todos los Pokémon del gremio que aún estaban de pie trabajando fueron a sentarse. No faltaba nadie pero aún así sobraba una silla y dos espacios vacíos cerca de la orilla más lejana a donde se encontraba el Excadrill líder del gremio. Tanto Zorua como Gallade, así como Charmeleon y sus amigos se percataron de esto con sospecha pero ninguno dijo algo al respecto.

Aunque los platos estaban servidos nadie había comenzado a comer aún, esperando que Excadrill dijera algunas palabras, pero este nunca dijo nada, sólo miraba fijamente al vacío. Fue después de 10 minutos de espera que la mano derecha de Excadrill, Garchomp, comenzó a comer por su cuenta. El resto de los pokemon lo siguieron, callados al principio pero al poco tiempo las voces y el volumen empezaron a aumentar.

\- Que mal que el niño bonito y tímido no haya entrado. – Suspiró Lopunny viendo con desprecio al Ampharos sentado a un lado de Zorua. Aprovechando cada descuido y movimiento de cabeza que hacía este para lanzarle chicharos y demas trozos de comida sin que pudiera detectar quién se los arrojaba. Tan ocupada estaba en hacer eso que ella misma fue incapaz de percatarse alguien estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo hacia su persona desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ampharos se había sentado al lado de Zorua porque vio que fue el aspirante con mayor puntaje, pero Zorua no estaba interesado en hablarle a él. En cambio se había sentado a propósito al lado de un miembro antiguo del gremio para que le pasara toda su experiencia y saber de una forma para ganarse el respeto de ellos de inmediato.

\- Y por eso digo que ser un explorador no es complicado, ¡aunque a veces sí lo es! - Le explicaba el Buizel sentado a su lado, hablando lento entre bocados, variando en el volumen de su voz de forma aleatoria. - pero también es divertido... en parte… ¡pero difícil y da miedo! pero cuando terminas te dan bonitas cosas, pero ¡no todas las veces! puedes terminarlo satisfactoriamente pero aun así ganas ¡experiencia! pero ni eso te asegura que a la próxima te vaya mejor, pero sin importar eso ¡mi compañero Marcus! y yo solo hacemos misiones difíciles la mayoría ¡del tiempo! – Zorua sólo lo escuchaba con una cara de decepción, lamentando su elección.

¡Ya te dije que me llamo Dante! – Corrigió Dewott a su compañero Buizel poniéndose de pie a su lado para gritarle al oído por millonésima vez.

Así, la noche cayó, la cena llegó a su fin y a cada pokemon nuevo le fue asignada una habitación para ellos solos. Al día siguiente todos comenzarían una nueva vida como exploradores y compañeros, formarían equipos y amistades para luchar por el bien de otros bajo el juramento del gremio y nada nunca sería igual para ninguno de los nuevos reclutas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy diferente y lejos de ahí se encontraba aquel Riolu, vagando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ahora ciudad oscura, llorando ante la frustración de todos los sueños que le habían sido denegados hace apenas un par de horas, molesto por su propia incompetencia. Temiendo por el futuro incierto que le deparaba de ahora en adelante.


End file.
